Drawer type depository entrances are old. Basically the deposit is dropped into the drawer when opened, carried with the drawer as it is closed, and then discharged from the drawer when fully closed through a hinged bottom plate or the like which is permitted to drop down only when the drawer is fully closed. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,704,865; 2,465,431; 2,842,308; 2,963,333; and 3,683,826. But security against fishing and trapping has not been easily achieved in the drawer type entrance, at least not without considerable complexity and expense. Nor has its use been extensive, perhaps for these reasons, despite the fact that the drawer type is essentially a relatively simple and direct approach to the matter as well as a "natural" one in the sense that customers are used to opening and closing "drawers" in order to "deposit" things in them. It is the chief object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an after-hours depository entrance of the drawer type which is secure against fishing and trapping and yet is relatively simple in structure and low in cost.